1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, method, and program, and particularly to an information processing apparatus, method, and program for providing a supplementary service using content data supplied.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, apparatuses (recording/reproducing apparatuses) that are capable of recording (storing) contents, such as music (musical pieces), films, etc., in the form of digital signals and reproducing them have been spreading rapidly. Examples of such apparatuses include personal computers, hard disk recorders, digital versatile disc (DVD) recorders, and portable devices such as portable digital audio players that contain a small-sized hard disk or a semiconductor memory as a storage medium.
Since there is a tendency for the storage capacity of a storage medium contained in such an apparatus to increase, ease in retrieving a desired content from a great amount of contents stored within the apparatus has been becoming more and more important. As such, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-355069, for example, there is an apparatus that reproduces a content and is capable of recommending to a user an optimum content out of a great amount of contents as a supplementary service related to the content.